PREGNANT YUNNIE
by OliYunjae
Summary: Jaejoong merasa lelah karena terus-terusan hamil dan ia menyuruh Yunho-suaminya untuk menggantikannya. YUNJAE ! Slight Jaeho ! ONESHORT ! newbie-Oline


**Title : Pregnant Yunnie  
Writer : Oline  
Pair : Yunjae  
Cast : Changmin, Yoosu dan Moonbin  
Genre : Family, M-preg **

**Disclaimer : This story's purely mine and Yunjae's not mine.**

**WARNING !  
**_**BoysXBoys, Yaoi, Aneh, alur cepet, ga jelas ! **_**  
**

**:::Start:::  
**

_"Aku lelah,"_

_"Kenapa Jae ?,"_

_"Aku..aku lelah menjalani semua ini, Yun !,"_

_"JAE !,"  
_  
Yunho berteriak cukup keras didepan Jaejoong, membuat pria cantik itu terkejut namun sedetik kemudian mata pria itu berkaca-kaca menandakan bahwa akan ada air mata yang mengalir dari sana.

_"J-Jae.."_

_"Huwee..aku capek hamil terus ! Mulai sekarang Yunnie yang hamil !,"_

_"M-mwo !,"  
_  
Jaejoong segera menaiki tubuh Yunho dan membuka bajunya.

_"Malam ini aku seme !,"_

_"W-What the-YAH !," _

.

.

**:::Pregnant Yunnie's:::**

**1 bulan kemudian**

Yunho,pria tampan itu memijit pelipisnya yang serasa berdenyut keras, aigoo..kejadian sebulan yang lalu tidak akan pernah dilupakannya. Jaejoong berhasil 'memasuki'nya ! **Catat itu YJS sekaliaaaaaan ! **

Seorang TOP seme sejagad (?) baru saja menjadi bottom untuk seorang TOP uke gara-gara kelalaiannya sendiri,huwee bagaimana nasib Yunho setelah ini ? Mau ditaroh dimana muka tampannya ini huh ?

Kalau dijidat lebar Yoochunpun rasanya tidak akan ada gunanya.

Tapi,bukannya hanya sekedar itu masalahnya. Yang lebih penting, bagaimana jika Yunho hamil? _What the !_ Memikirkannya saja sudah membuat kepala Yunho seakan mau pecah.

Membayangkan wajah tampannya dengan perut buncit ? **Hell no !**  
_  
"Kau kenapa hyung ?,"_

_"Ani."_

_"Kau kelihatan pucat hyung,"_

_"M-mwo ?,"  
_  
Yunho menatap terkejut kearah Yoochun. Is _he really look pale ?_

_Pucat ? Bukankah pucat itu tanda-tanda orang hamil ? Tidaaaaak !_

Yunho meremas rambutnya kasar membuat Yoochun semakin curiga.

_"Ada apa sih hyung ? Ceritakan saja," _

Yunho terdiam sejenak lalu tiba-tiba memeluk tubuh Yoochun. Membuat Yoochun merasakan getaran aneh bagaikan-**Stooppp, ini bukan ff 2U.**

_"Chun, sepertinya aku h-hamil !,"_

_"MWO ?!,"_

.

.

.

Jaejoong pagi itu sedang bermain bersama kedua putranya, Jung Changmin dan Jung Moonbin sedangkan sang suami masih berada dikamar. Mungkin masih tidur ?

_"Mommy, tadi pagi sewaktu Minnie pergi membangunkan Daddy, Daddy muntah-muntah ditoilet,"_

_"Mwo ? Muntah ?,"  
_  
_"Eum,"_

Kemudian bocah tampan berusia 6 tahun itu kembali bermain bersama kumpulan mainannya yang berbentuk berbagain jenis makanan (?).

_"Ummaaa..maamaaam,maam,"_

Jaejoong yang masih berpikir seketika tersadar ketika putra bungsunya, Jung Moonbin, naik keatas pangkuannya dan membuka baju V-neck tipisnya.

_"Aigoo,uri Moonbinnie mau nenen sama Mommy, ne ?," Tanya Jaejoong sambil mengusap kening anaknya yang berkeringat itu, kini bibir anaknya sudah menempel dan menyedot puting susunya._

_"Emmm..mmaaa,"  
_  
Jaejoong kembali mengarahkan pikirannya kepada sang suami yang kini masih berada dikamar hingga suatu pikiran 'nista' terlewat diotak kecilnya.

_'Omoo..a-apa Yunnie hamillllll ?,'_  
.

.

.

Yunho masih meringkuk diatas ranjang akibat merasa tidak badan, sedari tadi ia terus-terusan muntah dan merasa tubuhnya sangat lemah.

_'Oh tidak~sepertinya aku benar-benar hamil, huweee~,'_

Yunho ngenes didalam hati sambil mulai meratapi bagaimana gelar Ultimate Seme yang selama ini dipertahankannya. Gelar ultimate seme tidak akan pernah serahkan pada jidat lebar itu (Yoochun keselek)

_'Aku..huweeee,'_

Yunho meringkuk lagi dan menutupi seluruh tubuhnya dengan selimut. Andaikan saja ia tidak membiarkan Jaejoong menjadi TOP malam itu, pasti ia tidak akan hamilkan ? Ia'kan ? Jawab aku..(_iya appa - -"_ )

Walaupun pada malam itu, setelah insiden itu terjadi dia sih yang 'mengendalikan suasana'.

Yunho terus berpikir didalam balik selimut tanpa menyadari kini sosok lelaki cantik masuk kedalam kamar tidur bernuansa eropa itu.

_"Hmm..Yunh,"_

Tubuh Yunho menegang seketika sewaktu mendengar suara lembut istrinya membuat Yunho merasa tidak punya wajah lagi berhadapan dengan istrinya itu.

_"..."_

_"Yunnie ?,"  
_  
Jaejoong naik keatas ranjang dan duduk disamping tubuh Yunho, ia merasa tidak enak. Coba saja malam itu dia tidak gegabah dan bersikeras ingin menjadi Seme.  
_  
"Mian, Yunnie-ah,"_

_"..."_

_"Miaaaaaaan, kau tidak memaafkanku ?," _

**Sret !**

Yunho segera membuka selimutnya dan berlalu dari hadapan Jaejoong sambil berjalan menunduk membuat pria manis itu heran.

Tanpa Jaejoong ketahui Yunho tengah memasang wajah masam ingin menangis dan ia merasa malu akan itu.

_'Huwee..aku bukan ultimate seme lagi,'_

.

.

.

_  
"Daddy ?,"_

_"..."_

_"Daddy ?,"_

_"..."_

_"Daddy..dimulut Binnie ada liurnya."_

_"..."_

_"Ppaaappaaaa,"_

_Eung ?  
_  
Yunho yang tengah mengelus perut sixpacknya sambil melamun itu seketika tersadar dan menoleh kearah dua putranya yang tengah duduk diatas pangkuannya.  
_  
"Daddy melamun,"_

_"Ah, ne." _

Changmin yang masih kecil namun jenius itu mengernyit saat mendengar jawaban yang sarat akan putus asa _*plak*_ dari ayahnya itu.

_"Daddy aneh,"_

**Aneh ?**

Seketika Yunho beranjak dari sofa yang didudukinya setelah mendudukkan kedua putranya diatas karpet lalu berlalu kedalam kamar dimana terdapat kaca seukuran badan ada disana.

_"Aneh ? Apa perutku sudah membesar ?," _

Yunho membuka kaos tipisnya dan melihat-lihat perut sixpacknya.  
_  
"Masih sixpack kok,"_

_Pria tampan itu mengamati wajahnya yang kini agak pucat dan mengelus-ngelusnya secara perlahan._

_"Masa ganteng-ganteng gini, hamil ?,"_

_Yunho berbicara-narsis-sendiri lalu mulai melihat otot lengannya._

_"Otot bisep ku saja sebesar ini,"_

_"..."_

_"Ta-tapi..Joongie sudah 'memasuki'ku sebulan yang lalu," _

Yunho kembali pundung sambil duduk diatas ranjang dan menutup wajahnya dengan kedua telapak tangannya. Tanpa pria itu sadari, lelaki cantik yang ia hindari selama beberapa minggu ini kini masuk kedalam kamar.

Jaejoong termenung menatap suaminya yang tengah bersedih. Hey ! Tentu saja ia sedih. Tidak mungkin seorang yang selama bertahun-tahun menjadi Ultimate Seme dan mempunyai 2 orang putra kini tengah hamil ? Bagaimana ceritanya itu.

Jaejoong menghela nafas kemudian berjalan menghampiri suaminya dan memeluk tubuh tegap itu dari belakang, menyandarkan kepalanya dipunggung atletis itu.

_"Mian, Yunnie."_

_"..."_

_"Hiks..mian."_

_"..."_

_"Jo-Joongie khilaf waktu itu,hiks,gara-gara Joongie merasa kewalahan dan lelah sewaktu hamil,"_

_"..."_

_"Hiks.."_

**Srett**

Yunho berbalik dan memeluk tubuh ramping Jaejoong dan membenamkan wajahnya dibahu sempit itu.

_"Ne, baby. Gwenchana. Seharusnya aku tidak memaksamu untuk terus hamil..aku egois baby," _

_"Anni Yunnie, Joongie senang mengandung anak Yunnie."_

Yunho terdiam lalu mencium bibir mungil Jaejoong pelan.

_"Tapi, sekarang aku yang hamil. Otteo ?,"_ lirih Yunho sambil menghela nafas.

Jaejoong tiba-tiba beranjak dan berlari kearah lemari. Untuk sesaat Yunho diam memperhatikan istrinya hingga kemudian Jaejoong kembali keata ranjang dengan sebuah benda 'aneh' ditangannya.

_"Ini, periksakan dengan ini Yunnie,"_

_"Apa ini baby ?,"_

_"Oh, ini testpeck. Untuk mengecek kehamilan,"  
_  
**Ungh ?**

Yunho mengernyitkan dahinya, astaga..ia tidak pernah bermimpi untuk menggunakan alat ini.

_"Ppali,"_

_"Ah, bagaimana cara memakainya ?,"_

_"Tinggal celupkan kedalam air kencingmu, Yunnie."_

_"Ah, arra."  
_

_**(Beberapa menit kemudian) **_

_"Apa maksudnya ini Jae ?,"_

Yunho segera keluar dari dalam toilet saat ia melihat garis didalam benda itu. Jaejoong segera berdiri dan menghampiri suaminya.

_"Sini,"_

Ia meraih testpeck itu dan membulatkan mata besarnya.

_"Omo Yunnie..kau ternyata tidak hamil !,"_

_"Huh ?,"_

_"Maksudku, hanya ada satu garis disini,"  
_  
Yunho terdiam, ia merasa masih belum percaya walaupun ia senang juga sih. Ia mulai berpikir untuk melihat hasil yang lebih akurat.

_"Kita periksa kedokter saja baby, karena selama sebulan ini aku terus-terusan muntah dan lemah seperti orang hamil,"_

_"Baiklah, kita pergi keklinik Junsu," _

.

.

.

**Junsu's Clinic**

_"Hmm,"_

Junsu diam memperhatikan pria manly yang merupakan sahabat dari suami'nya-Park Yoochun-yang kini sedang duduk dihadapannya bersama sang istri.

_"Jangan berbelit-belit Su. Katakan saja hasilnya. Apakah aku positif hamil ?,"_

_"Hmmpp,"  
_  
Junsu menutup mulutnya dengan tangan kirinya saat mendengar penuturan Yunho, ingin rasanya ia tertawa keras sekarang juga. Namun karena dia adalah seorang dokter kandungan, ia harus menjaga image _*plak*_

_"Begini ne Yunho hyung, Jae hyung. Pertama, Yunho hyung itu tidak hamil.."_

_"What ? Benarkah ?!,"_

Teriak Yunho bersemangat dan berbahagia sentosa, membuatnya serasa bebas dari kukungan penjara *lebay*

_"Ne, dan yang tidak mungkin itu, Yunho hyung tidak punya rahim didalam perut sixpacknya, jadi mana mungkin ia hamil,"_

Jaejoong dan Yunho saling berpandangan. Kenapa hal itu tidak pernah terpikirkan oleh mereka ? Yunho dan Jaejoongkan beda. Yunho itu uda ganteng, manly gitu..tidak mungkin hamil. Jaejoong itu 'spesial' dan tidak semua pria sepeti dirinya.

_"Iya. Dan masalah muntah-muntah itu, itu hanya karena mungkiiiiin, tubuh Yunho hyung alergi terhadap sperma yang masuk keperutnya,"  
_  
_"Alergi ?,"_

_"Ne, jadi kusarankan..Jaejoong hyung, jangan pernah berpikir untuk menjadi TOP lagi, arra ?,"  
_  
Jaejoong yang mendengarkan hanya tersenyum malu dan mengangguk. Jadi memang dasarnya tubuh Yunho itu tidak menerima menjadi Uke ?

Aigoo~Jaejoong mulai merasa pusing dan..

**Bruk.**

_Pingsan._

.

.

.

**5 bulan kemudian**.

_"Ah..Daddy ! Jangan ambil."_

_"Mmaaaaa..nenen !,"  
_  
Yunho yang sedang bermain dengan anaknya itu hanya tertawa melihat putra sulungnya yang mengomel tidak jelas padanya.

_"Mmaaaaa..neneeeen,"_

_"Daddyyyyy ! Air liur Binnie jatuh kelantaaaai nanti kena mainan Minnie!,"_

Yunho menoleh kearah Hyuno yang kini malah duduk dipangkuannya dan meminta sebuah gendongan dari Yunho. Yunho tersenyum kearah putranya yang kini belum genap berusia 3 tahun itu dan menggendongnya.

_"Aduh baby, appa akan buatkan susumu. Oke ?,"_

_"Yunnieeeeee~,"_

_"Oh tidak,"  
_  
Yunho menepuk dahinya saat mendengar lengkingan yang cukup keras dari sang istri dari dalam kamar.

_"Yunnieeeee~Baby mau ice cream rasa durian ! Ppali.."_

_"Ppaaaaaa..nenen,"_

Yunho gelagapan mau mengurus yang mana dulu, pria tampan itu mondar mandir sambil meggendong Moonbin yang terus meminta susu.

_"Daddy, mommy kenapa ?,"_ tanya Changmin heran, ia juga merasa ibunya itu sudah sekitar 5 bulan ini seperti itu.

_"Aigoo..nak, Umma'mu sedang mengidam,"_

_"YUNNIEEEEE~,"_

_"Neeeee~aku datang babyyyy,"  
_  
_"Minnie punya adik lagi,hah."_ Lirih Changmin pelan dan muali menyusun lagi mainan bentuk pizza'nya.

Yah, walaupun Yunho tidak jadi hamil. Setidaknya ia akan punya anak lagikan ? Dari rahim boojae'nya tentu saja. Hahaha. 

**END**

_**Note : ff ini adalah ff lama saya dan pernah saya post dif b. ff ini sudah sana edit sana-sini, maaf jika kalau masih ada typo. **_

_**Fb : caroline febriana inka**_

_**Twitter : carolineinka**_

**Last,**

**Review Please**


End file.
